Always Have, Forever Will: formally Changing Times
by someone0elses0star
Summary: J/S
1. Pictures are worth a 1000 words

I am SOOOOOO sorry I stopped posting to this story. I wanted to continue on but unfortunately it got away from me. I thought I could write as I go but once I got to the last chapter that I posted I realized that this story just wasn't what I wanted it to be. I planned on fixing the story last fall but unforseen circumstances (workload and laptop being stolen) prevented me from doing it. Over Christmas I sat down with my trusty notebook and pen and wrote out exactly where I want this story to go and added some more chapters to boot!  
So here I am again, same story but a new title. I will be deleting the chapters I have posted and reposting, starting from the beginning. Some of you have already seen these chapters however there will be changes throughout them. I will be posting on **Fridays and Mondays**, I think if I keep a schedule in mind it will work better for me instead of posting when I have something done. To say that I am nervous is an understatement!!! I never wanted to stop writing and I don't believe in quitting. I want to do this story some justice. I see it all unfolding in my mind and I like it, it's just the getting it to the screen is the problem!  
I hope that you enjoy my small contribution to the site. Thank you all so much for giving me an outlet to write about one of the greatest TV shows of all time alive!

Thanks for reading!

**  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Sue Thomas: F B Eye. The story is based on the show, therefore scenes from the show are used. Any similarities to real life are pure coincidence. (I wish I could say that Jack Husdon loved me!! haha)**

Jack smiled down at the picture he held in his hands. It had been taken the day Sue revealed she wasn't leaving for New York and the team threw her a 'Welcome Back' party.

All the smiling faces: His best friend of so many years and team clown, Bobby Manning; the computer whiz and owner of Bobby's heart, Tara Williams; the man who had an amazing ability to annoy them all but was a wonderful agent, Myles Leland III; the man who keep them all in line and always had a helping hand, Dimitrius Gans; and the teams router and matchmaker queen, Lucy Dotson. In the middle of all these people he, Jack Hudson, stood, ex-sniper and team leader. He had a donut in one hand like everyone else, while his other hand was around the waist of the beautiful Sue Thomas, the woman of honour that day and the secret love of his life at the time. And of course Levi, Sue's hearing dog and Jack's partner in mischief, sat in front of them with his own donut in his mouth.

It was the picture of happiness, those were the days...**  
**


	2. To be young and in love

Chapter 2 - To be young and in love  
_Signing in Italics_

Jack jumped when a hand touched his arm, he had been so enthralled in his own little world. Lips gently touched the back of his shoulder, their warmth spreading through his shirt. The smile returned to his face as she spoke his name

"Jack, sweetie, it's your day off and I catch you staring at people from work. I could get the idea that you would rather be there then with me."

Jack, also known as Sparky due to an unfortunate incident involving a car and water, gently took the hand on his arm and turned himself around.

"I was just looking at the people I love, but then I realized the one I love the most is right here with me"

Sue Thomas Hudson smiled at the words of her husband. Her smile deepened when he leaned in and kissed her on the nose, a kiss that she always wrinkled her lips to but they both knew she loved. Ever since their fairytale wedding over a month ago Jack and Sue had spent their time stealing kisses and redecorating their new house. The place was perfect for them, it was in a quiet part of the city, had lots of space and a huge backyard for Levi. Plus they were familiar with it, it was the same house that they had lived in as undercover agents acting as a married couple for the Dessa case. And that could have been the best feature of all, the fact that there was no pretending in this house about their feelings this time.

"It's getting late." Sue said tiredly, pulling both of them out of their trance. "I think I'm going to take a bath and head to bed. You soon going too?"

Redecorating a house was a lot of work, especially when you aren't feeling the best. Sue got food poisoning while on their honeymoon and ended up in a hospital overnight. It was definitely not the way they wanted to spent their first trip as husband and wife, but once Sue got out they made up for it. The doctor said that it could take weeks to fully get over it, especially being around different food and surroundings while on the honeymoon. He told them that once she returned home things should clear up for good. However, the stomach problems never seemed to go away and Sue still found herself in pain sometimes. She was actually only beginning work again the next week, her doctor fearing that running around after criminals would not help her get the rest she needed. Jack had been back for a few days but had today off to help with the redecorating.

Jack saw the tiredness in her face and leapt to the image of her lying in the hospital.

"_Are you alright?_ It is your stomach again, do you want me to get you something, a hot waterbottle or anything?"

"Jack, I'm ok, you worry too much. My stomach is actually behaving tonight. I'm just tired from a day of painting. I'm going to head up and draw my bath"

At that moment Levi came bounding in the room with a look of 'I gotta go' on his face. Jack laughed at their dog.

"You go on, I'll be up in a bit. I have to clear away a few things and let mister go outside before he redecorates our carpet." He kissed her, softly on the lips this time, and put his hand on her stomach. He knew how tender she had been.

_"Sure you are ok?"_

"Ask me once more and I'll make your _stomach hurt!_" With that she playfully punched his rock hard abs, Jack pretending to be in pain. Sue bounced up the steps to get away before Jack could grab her, grinning.

Jack smiled at her victory, knowing he'd get back at her later and turned to Levi and the door.

"Ok Levi, lets go see what's interesting in the yard."


	3. Someone has a secret

_Signing is in Italics_

Sue walked into their bedroom that was still in shambles from the move. The only items not in a box were the bed, dresser, night table and two lamps. Yet the thing that caught her eye was the sight of her husband and Levi lying on the bed. Levi was semi-awake but Jack was fast asleep. She stood there for a moment taking in the view, how she loved them both. Levi had been the only man in her life for years, protecting her, keeping her safe and sane. Without him she could have never made the move to Washington and work with the FBI. Jack was the man of her dreams and the only (human) man she had ever loved. He took her under his wing, but allowed her to soar. Without his constant reassurance she might have left. His unwavering love and devotion brought tears to her eyes even to this day. The fact that both of them were lying together, Jack with his hand on Levi's back, made her day complete. He had accepted her and Levi with open arms. He engaged himself in learning about deaf culture and fell in love with Levi just a quick as she did.

She went over to kiss Levi on the head goodnight, he knew that he didn't sleep in the bed once both Jack and Sue got in. Golden Retrievers tend to take up more space then humans! He wagged his tail at Sue's touch and jumped off the bed, stirring Jack. Levi went into the room across the hall, his room, and spread out on the bed he had made his own.

"Well it's about time you got out of there, I was wondering if you were trying to swim laps in the tub. I know it's big but it isn't that..."

Jack saw the glisten in her eyes. He knelt up beside her so quick that he almost fell over. Sue let out a little chuckle at the sight of him trying not to fall.

_"What's wrong_, why are you so red? Were you crying?"

Sue took his hand and squeezed it. She couldn't go a day without tears welling up in her eyes, she was just that happy.

"Things have never been_ better_."

"Then what took you so long. I was wondering if I would have to cuddle Levi tonight!"

"Well I got a bath but then," She put his hand on her stomach, "I had to do this_ test_. It took a few minutes."

Jack was lost. "Test? Oh you weren't doing one of those magazine tests again were you? Because I already know that you are the most _desirable, passionate and loving _person in the world." Jack caressed her arm, working his way to her neck and cheek. Sue turned her lips into his palm and kisesed him. Then she shook her head to his question. "Well were you in pain again Sue? All you have to do is call out to me, you know that I'll help you through it like I did in the hospital." He stroked her stomach through the pale peach nightgown that she wore.

Sue smiled at his concern. "No pain, I feel fine tonight, however I'm pretty sure I'll be sick in the morning..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sue, I'm really confused" Jack stated in a half-laughing, half-concerned look.

How was he not catching on? In the bathroom she had thought of all the was she could tell him. She decided on just walking out and dropping clues but like most men, he was oblivious. Sue moved her knees from in under her and sat up facing Jack. He did the same. She put his hand back over her stomach and put her hand on top as a tear trickled down her face.

She looked up at him with all the love in the world and signed _"I'm pregnant."_

Jack just stared at her hands trying to figure out what she had just signed. It looked familiar but he didn't know why, his mind was racing at the thought of Sue being sick again. He gave her a puzzled look. "Sue, I'm _sorry_, I'm still not the best at ASL. Can you say what you just signed?" He rubbed his chest with his fist signing_ sorry._

Sue laughed, kissed him softly on the lips at his sweet attempt and took his other hand placing it also on her stomach. She leaned in close and said, "You are going to be a dad."

Jack understood this time. He just blinked, he couldn't do anything else but blink as his mouth slowly formed a smile and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"You're... you're... you mean I'm... we're having a baby!" With that his hands flew around her waist pulling her toward him and making them both fall onto their pillows. Sue was laughing when Jack's mouth covered hers in a kiss that held so much emotion she hardly knew how to react to it. When they pulled away both were crying.

"Jack, you will be an _amazing father_. This baby is blessed already just having you as their dad."

Jack again was speechless. All he could think about was how long he had been wanting this. A wife, a family... even a dog! Everything was falling in place, it was unreal.

He looked at the mother of his child and stroked her face, "I'm the one who is blessed."

They spent the rest of the night just like that, holding each other, crying and laughing, just talking about their life and the baby to come. They fell asleep with Jack's hands cradling the place where their child laid.


	4. Screaming in the park

_Signing in Italics_

They broke it to Levi that he would have someone else to protect in the coming months that morning. Jack made him promise to take extra special care of Sue and the baby. Levi agreed, placing his paw on Sue's stomach and the other on Jack's knee.

"Sue, I think he understood." Jack said in amazement.

"Well he has always been the smartest male I know!"

Next, they had to tell the team. There had been a few changes since their engagement last fall. Because Sue wasnt's a field agent the imfamous 'dating-within-units' rule that had plagued them for so long didn't apply. However Dimitrius, who was now their supervisor, decided that having Jack as her training agent was no longer professional. He gave them two options; One, Sue could continue with her training under the guidance of another agent (however once she was fully trained there was a possibility that one of them would have to transfer, again thanks to the non-dating rule) or Two, Sue could focus solely on survaillence but would never become a field agent. They both agreed on number two. Sue liked it because she still got to work with the team, read lips and do interviews but when the time came for a family, her job wouldn't be as dangerous and she could work longer. Jack agreed to it because with this arangement Sue would spend less time in the field and out of harms way. The only downside was Jack and Sue would never be going undercover together again. But, as Sue reminded him outside of D's office after the meeting, "Why worry about pretending when you've got the real thing!"

"So, who gets to hear the news first?" Jack asked while driving towards downtown. His hand was still placed on Sue's stomach, she wasn't sure if it had left it since she told him she was pregnant.

Sue laughed. "I'm pretty sure that to keep everyone safe I should tell Lucy first. If she finds out with everyone else and I don't tell her first, she may kill me. She's probably going to be a bit upset I told you and Levi before her!!"

Jack grinned in agreement. "Yes, tell Lucy and let her get the screaming done before you come to my office. Then we will break the good news to everyone else."

Sue loved knowing that Jack was happy. Actually she knew that he was beyond happy, family was the most important thing in the world to him and now he finally was going to be a parent.

They walked into the FBI building hand in hand. Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek, petted Levi's head and went up to work. He would swing in Sue's office on the way and get Lucy to go down and meet Sue.

"So Sue, what are you doing here on your day off? I guess the stomach problems are better." Lucy, Sue and Levi walked in the park near their work. It was technically the beginning of summer but spring was still holding on with its grey skies.

"Yes, I'm finally over the food poisoning however I'm still sick... in the _mornings_ anyways."

Lucy smiled and then it hit her. She stopped and grabbed Sue's hands, looking from Sue's stomach to her face. "You're not??"

"I'm pregnant!"

Lucy screamed. Sue didn't hear it but knew that it must of been loud. People looked and Lucy's face was transformed. Before Sue knew it Lucy had her in the tightest hug.

"I can't believe you, you and Jack will finally be a _family_!!"

"Don't forget Levi, Jack has already made him promise to never let me out of his sight."

Levi barked in agreement and wagged his tail.

_"When did you find out!!"  
_  
_"I took the test last night. I told Jack then too. Levi found out this morning._ We all decided in the car that you should be the next to know. It was a matter of safety that you find out before the others."

Lucy began to cry tears of joy and laughter. "Thank you for telling me first. I am so happy for you and Jack, and Levi! Lets go back and tell the others!"


	5. Breaking the news

I'm sooooo sorry about there not being a post on Monday. I had it written but the post just didn't work or something. I must have did it wrong. Anyways here is Monday's chapter and there will be another one tomorrow!

_Signing in Italics_

Jack could hardly contain himself when he walked in the office that morning. He just wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was going to be a dad. Bobby looked at him knowingly.

"Well it seems like Sparky had ANOTHER good night. Sue should be resting mate, she'll never come back to work with the way you guys are going."

"Bobby!" Tara yelled as she punched his arm. "Have you forgotten this is a workplace? And leave Jack alone, he's happy to be able to spend time with his wife."

"If only you could spend time with Tara like that." Jack whispered to Bobby as he passed by. Tara and Bobby had become the office's new secret lovers. Jack didn't envy his position but still took the time to poke fun at it.

"Watch it Sparky, I'm onto you" Bobby's Australian accent got thicker when he was being mischievous

"You're onto what Bobby?" Sue asked as she walked in the room. Lucy still had a ridiculous smile on her face. Jack kissed Sue's cheek, not wanting to show too much passion in the workplace.

_"By looking at Lucy I guess you told her."_

_"Yes,"_ Sue signed back laughing. _"Guess it's time to tell everyone else."_

Jack nodded and grabbed her hand. They faced the bullpen together. Sue scanned the room to make sure everyone was there.

"Where's Myles?"

Everyone looked around until Tara said that he was gone to get some food. Jack frowned. "Well I can't wait. Everyone Sue and I have some news. It's going to change a lot of things so we wanted to tell you today."

Tara looked concerned while D and Bobby were just confused, Lucy was doing her best at trying to look normal.

"Shall you tell them honey?"

"I think we should do it together"

Jack liked that idea. "You speak and I'll sign, since I know how to do it now!"

"Well come on already Sparky, what is it?" Bobby hated being left out of the loop.

Sue spoke and Jack signed,_ "We're having a baby!"_

The office exploded into cheers and applause. Hugs from everyone came towards the newlyweds.

Tara hugged Sue. "Congratulations!! I'm so happy for you guys. We're going to have a baby in the bullpen. As if a light went off over her head she grabbed Lucy's hand while staring at Sue. "We get to throw a baby shower!" Lucy was ecstatic, "We get to shop for baby's clothes!"

The men in the office groaned at the idea of shopping but then turned their attention to Jack. Bobby was the first to say anything. "Well done Sparky, well done." He shook his hand and gave him a hug. "Looks like your going to be chasing around a rugrat. For your sake I hope it's like Sue." Everyone laughed, even Jack.

Dimitrius shook Jack's hand as well. "You life will never be the same once you see that little baby. It will be the best thing that will ever happen to you, I know. Congrats to you both." He kissed Sue on the cheek and pointed at Jack. "You let him take care of you cause he's going to have all of us drove crazy." She gave Dimitrius a hug. "I will, I'm already on lock down I think."

Everyone chuckled while Jack kissed her cheek again. Through the laughter came Myles. "What's going on" he asked.

"You missed it, Jack and Sue are having a baby!" Tara said, feeling like she had said something like that before.

Myles smiled. "That's it, I'm never going for tuna sandwiches again. The last time I did, they got married!" Myles gave Sue a kiss on the cheek and clasped his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Congratulations. Really, I mean it." Sue was stunned by the seriousness in his face. By looking at the room, everyone was.

"Ok" Lucy yelled. "Tell us how it went!" The team stared at her. Myles looked confused.

"Lucy I thought you would know by now. Let's refresh here... when a man and a woman love each other..."  
_  
"NO!!" _Lucy retaliated. "Tell us how you told Jack about the baby." A collective "ohhh" was said by everyone.

Jack turned to Sue._ "I'll handle this one."_ Jack retold how Sue had dropped the clues but he didn't pick up on anything. As he spoke about Sue putting his hand on her stomach and saying he would be a dad, he again placed his hand on her flat belly. It was hard to find a dry eye in the office. Bobby, who would never admit to tears, spoke up.

"So it took you that long to catch on Jack!? And you still have a job with the Bureau?"

"Very funny Crash." Jack quipped back.

"But I can't say I'm surprised, mate. Sue has always had a way of making you lose your train of thought, become speechless and walk into walls. Frankly I don't know how you haven't burned that new house of yours down!"

Sue burst into laughter and hugged Bobby tightly. "You know him too well."

Myles returned to his confident self, "Now to the important matter of naming the child. I believe that he or she should have a name of great worth, something that will pave the way for the child. Something that..."

"Sounds a lot like Myles?" Jack guessed.

"Well Jack, I'd be honoured!" Myles resounded back, puffing out his chest.

"I'm sure you would," Bobby grumbled, "But we all know Jack would name a baby boy, or girl, after me! Bobby and Roberta are lovely names!"

Everyone in the office begin talking at once, throwing out their own names as excellent choices. Sue was mesmorized by trying to read all their lips. Jack quieted everyone down. "_Thank you_ all for the suggestions. However at this time, we don't know if it is a boy or girl and I'm still trying to get my head around the fact I'm going to be a dad. We have lots of time for names."

With that the team disbursed to their job. Jack walked Sue back down to the car. "Are you sure you are ok to drive?" Again, his hand was placed on her belly.

"Jack, I'm only a _month_ along, if that. I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to drive home without a baby bump getting in my way for a while yet." Jack's eyes lit up thinking about Sue being pregnant. About how her belly would grow with a little baby inside. About how he didn't know he could love anyone as much as he loved her right now.

"You seem to be rather excited about me gaining a lot of weight and going through labour!"

Jack grinned, "I'm ready for whatever you have to give me. I'll get you ice cream and pickles at four in the morning for your cravings. I'll bring you to every doctors appointment that you have and hold your hand. I'll massage your sore feet everynight after work. I'll be right by your side as you bring our baby into the world. And you," he bent down to kiss Sue's stomach, "you little baby, are the thing that will make us a family."

Sue caressed his face and gave him a long, tender kiss. He put one hand on the small of her back to draw her close and the other was placed behind her neck. Sue had left one hand on his face, the other stroking his neck, shoulder and chest. Jack's hands began to move all over her back and she knew that if one of them didn't pull away soon there would be no stopping either one of them. Luckily, Bobby broke them up with a whistle. Jack stirred and turned in the direction of the sound, Sue was lost in the kiss still. When she opened her eyes, she followed Jack's gaze to Bobby and turned red.

"How long have you been there Agent Manning?" Sue asked with a hint of shyness in her voice.

Bobby laughed, "No need to be embarrassed there Sheila, you guys are married and expecting a baby. I'm assuming that's not the first time you've done that."

The couple turned every shade of red and Jack laughed. He turned back to Sue and with a evil grin signed, "He's right."

"Just came down to tell Sparky here that he is to take the rest of the day off. Gans knows that he's going to be worthless the whole day just thinking about you and the baby. Go home Jack, take care of our Sue and the little one."

"Thanks Bobby, I believe I'll do that."

With that Jack opened up the passenger door for Sue and let her in. He closed it, winked at his best mate, "Tell the team that on Sunday we want to have everyone over to celebrate. Be at the house at 6!"

"Ok mate, consider it done. Have fun..."

"Oh we will. And Bobby, don't spend all your day staring at Tara."

Bobby grinned and went back to work. Jack climbed in the car and turned to Sue. "I told Bobby to invite the bullpen over on Sunday to celebrate."

"Perfect! But we really need to get the house cleared away then Jack. It's such a mess for company."

"We will, but I think first we have unfinished business from a few minutes ago to settle when we get back."

Sue knew that evil look and gave him one right back. He pulled out of the Bureau holding Sue's hand, driving as fast as he safely could.


	6. How it all began

**Here is some background info for everyone!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

_Signing in Italics_

Jack and Sue were strolling through Central Park with Levi happily chasing a tennis ball that Jack kept throwing. Their hands were linked together while Sue stared at some kids playing in the newly fallen leaves. The team was in New York to crack a jewelry smuggling ring that had quickly turned deadly. However, earlier that day the perpetrators had been caught and now the team had some time to themselves.

Jack and Sue had been dating for almost 5 months at this point and life had never been better for both of them. Once Sue decided to stay in DC and refuse the New York job offer, Jack knew that it was now or never to make his move. That very night he drove Sue home from work and told her everything in the car. He'd never forget the way the tears in her eyes made them sparkle when he told her that he loved her. He'd also never forget how she took almost two minutes to regain her composure and tell him the same! The moment Sue whispered that she loved him more then anything became one of the highlights of his life. They kissed in a way that left them breathless and knowing that the future would be bright.

Levi nudged Sue's hand, tearing her from her thoughts.

"I think he wants you to throw it this time, apparently I'm not good enough anymore." Jack said after his hand lightly touched her face to get her attention. "What were you thinking about anyways? Something good I hope."

Sue took the ball from Levi and threw it.

"I was just thinking about us and how I almost moved here to this city." There was disgust in her voice during the latter part of the sentence. Jack grinned.

"What, you don't like this place?"

"No! It's so crowded and dirty and everyone is so busy. This park is beautiful but I wouldn't have been able to stay here forever. Do you like it here?"

"Like it? I love New York. There is so much to do, so many sports teams to cheer for, great food!"

"Leave it to you to like a place based on your stomach. Is that why you like mine and Lucy's place so much, because we _feed_ you?" The playful, quizzical look on Sue face made Jack weak in the knees.

"Well maybe..." Jack smiled at her as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But the real reason I love this place is because it took you almost moving here to give me the courage to tell you that I love you."

Sue stopped. Levi came back with the ball but realized that his owner would not be throwing it. He began sniffing the ground around their feet. Sue didn't know how to respond to Jack and he could tell that she was confused.

"I mean that, when you said you were going to New York, I didn't know how my life would go on. Then when you decided to stay I knew that all those feelings I had for you needed to be expressed. I know that we would have eventually told each other what we felt but the thought of losing you to this place, and then getting you back, sped up the process. That's why I love New York. Also, we had our very first non-date here! But, don't worry, I'll never move here either, I hate the hockey team..."

Sue's emotions were on her sleeve as tears rolled down her face. She and Jack had talked about the past many times but it still made her cry. She too couldn't handle the idea of losing him.

"Well, Special Agent Hudson, I guess we are stuck with each other in DC for a while yet."

"That's something I can live with Special Investigative Analyst Thomas." Jack wiped the tears from her eyes before kissing the tip of her nose. Sue wrinkled her mouth.

"What was that? You kiss my nose? I thought I would at least get a little peck on the lips!"

"Well, just think of it as a sign of things to come. It can be our way of saying, "I love you."

"Ok... but I still think it's a tease."

Sue and Jack continued their walk through the park, with Levi resuming his fetching duties. As the sun began to set on the autumn day, Sue began to shiver. Levi was getting chilly as well. Thankfully they were near the vehicle. The trio jumped into the car and blasted the heat. Sue was chilled to the bone, rubbing her hands together.

"I didn't realize how cold I was! How are you doing Levi?" The retriever whined and curled into a ball on the back seat.

"He's probably warmer then either of us. I think we should head back to the hotel so I can warm you up properly." Jack's raised eyebrow gave Sue goose bumps of a different kind.

The rest of the team was on their back to DC that night but Jack and Sue were taking an early flight the next day. Thanks to a few strings pulled by their friends the couple was now staying in a nicer, larger suite in the hotel. They curled up on the couch under a blanket in front of a fireplace, Levi lay sleeping on a mat. Sue began to drift off with her head on his chest feeling the sound of his heart. She felt so warm and safe... and loved.

Jack couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman in his arms. She was so peaceful and perfect, he never wanted this moment to end. He knew what he had to do. Reaching to his pocket he made sure the ring was still there. He shifted his body weight causing Sue to stir. She raised her head to see what was the problem.

Jack half smiled, "Are you warm now?"

"Yes, thank you. You did good on that promise. But why are you sweating, am I making you too warm? We probably could lose the blanket."

"You have no idea the things you do to me."

Sue blushed and swatted his arm. "Jack Hudson, behave yourself!"

Jack's face turned serious. "Sue there is something I have to tell you." He moved so that they were facing each other, holding hands. "Sue, you know that I love you more then I have ever loved anything in this world. You complete me in ways that I never knew I needed to be completed. You have introduced me to a way of looking at the world that I know I never would have seen before you. You have allowed me to become part of your life and you are teaching me new things every day. I don't want this to ever end."

Jack slid from the couch to the floor, settling on one knee. With one hand he held both of Sue's trembling hands, with the other he took out of his pocket a box and opened it. In front of Sue's eyes was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"This ring was my grandmother's. My grandfather gave it to her before he went overseas. He said that is was a symbol of his love and that he would always be with her, no matter where the war took him. My grandmother gave it to me before she died, telling me to give it to the woman who held my heart, the woman I wanted to keep with me no matter what life had in store. Sue, I love you. I know that our work is dangerous but I want you with me every step of the way. I want to see your face each morning, smell your hair, kiss your nose. I want to hold you every night while we fall asleep and know that I don't have to dream about you because you are here with me. I want to have a family with you, be the father of your children. I want to watch them grow and become remarkable people just like their mother. And one day, when we are old and grey, I want to hold you knowing that the life I have lived has been made possible because you were part of it. Sue, will you complete me, will you marry me?"

Sue's mind was racing. Could this really be happening, could everything she have dreamt about really be coming true? She placed her hands on his face and nodded.

"Yes Jack, yes. I would love to marry you, I want to be your wife. I love you so much."

Sue knelt to the floor and kissed Jack. Both of their faces were wet with tears. Jack pulled away, much to Sue's surprise.

"I think it's about time I gave you this." He took her left hand and slid the engagement ring on her finger. The single diamond on a white gold band caught the flames in the fireplace and sparkled.__

"Jack, this is beautiful. I love it, I love you."

"It can never be as beautiful as you. _I love you._"

Sue couldn't hold herself back any longer. She pressed her lips to Jack's with such passion that it almost made him fall back. At that moment, the cool autumn night gave way to the first dusting of snow. The large flakes gave a magical look to the skyline, however no one in the suit noticed. As the kiss grew deeper, the flames in the fireplace began to die down but they really didn't need it anymore, Jack and Sue had each other to keep warm.


	7. Tears of fear and laughter

_Signing in Italics  
_  
Jack, Bobby, D and Myles had their eyes glued to the television watching Sunday football. Even Levi was having a lazy evening at Jack's feet. However, the guys were having more fun teasing Jack during commercials.

"So Jack, if you and Sue have a girl, when the boy comes to the door to pick her up for their first school dance, do you want SOG to follow them the whole night or would you rather me and Bobby pose as janitors at the school?" Since hearing about the baby Myles began redirecting his jabs at Jack, giving Bobby a break. And Bobby didn't waste any time joining him.

"Or if the little tyke is a Jack junior, scary I know, should we warn Motor Registration that he isn't to get a licence because he is genetically inclined to put cars in rivers?" D and Myles couldn't contain their laughter and joined Bobby. Jack held a sleepish grin.

"He's going to have my best team turned into Baby Hudson's watchdog!" D chipped in.

"Ha ha ha, aren't you a funny bunch tonight! Glad to know I have three court jesters around to keep my baby laughing. And as for your questions, you and Bobby won't need to be janitors because I won't let my little girl go on a date till she's 20, and my child will be a great driver as long as they stay away from Uncle Crash!"

"Jacky boy, you're on a roll tonight!" Bobby's familiar high pitched laugh resounded above the others with Levi's bark mixing in.

D clapped Jack on the back. "Ahh Jack, don't mind them. Those two lonely bachelors are just jealous of what we've got. Let them have their fun, one day they'll see."

The room fell silent. Everyone knew what D said was true, only he didn't know how much Myles and Bobby wanted to change that fate. They weren't old but their playboy days were over and they were ready to settle down. If only they could tell that special woman in their life what they felt. The worst part was that telling her might drive her away.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I really think _yellow_ is a good colour to go with, it's soft and bright and great for either sex." Tara held up a pale yellow paint card called 'softest sunshine' to prove her point.

"Teal is also gender unspecific. Dimitrius and I painted the nursery that colour for both the kids." Donna, being the only one with experience in the room, sipped her coffee while reminiscing about her excitement over being a first time mom.

"You could always find out the sex of the baby, then we could really go all out with the room theme! However the baby's _clothes_ will be the most important thing in the room, especially the booties!" Lucy said as she grabbed a cookie from the plate on the coffee table.

Sue sat in the middle of them all, lost in her own world that had nothing to do with colours or clothing. Her mind could barely conceive the idea of being a mother, let alone think about decor. Lucy's hand on her's brought her back.

_"Sue, you ok?"_

Sue smiled slightly. "_I'm fine,_ I just can't believe this is all _real_. I've thought about being a mom since I was a little girl, like we all did. Now it is really happening and I'm so excited, and so nervous! I know that Jack will be an amazing father, but am I going to be a good mom?"

Donna reached for Sue's hand. "Sue, every woman had doubts about her abilities when she is pregnant. It's hard to believe that you are actually doing what before you could only imagine. Think about your job. I know you thought about working for the FBI but when Jack actually made you a member of the team you probably had doubts about what you just got yourself into. That's human nature and motherhood is the same thing. Most women dream of becoming mothers but being pregnant and feeling those emotions is very different and very real. However, your motherly and womanly instincts are there and everything is going to be fine. There will be bumps along the road but eventually things will be rhythmic and effortless, and you'll wonder how you ever got along before. You and Jack have a love that most can only dream of and that baby inside you right now is blessed beyond belief to have you both as parents."

There were no dry eyes in the circle of women. Sue thanked Donna and gave her a hug just as Jack came into the room.

"What's going on, why is everyone crying?" Sue rushed over and pressed herself into Jack's open arms. Her tears made his shoulder damp but he kissed the top of her head and stroked her back to comfort his beautiful wife and mother-to-be. The rest of the men entered the room. Bobby looked confused.

"Why do all the sheilas' look like they've been crying? What's wrong with Sue?" noticing her in Jack's arms. Jack looked just as confused as Bobby, and slightly terrified. Levi whined as he sat next to his owners.

Tara smiled at the manly bunch. "You know how pregnant women are, so hormonal! Sue is fine."

D grinned, "That I do, but Sue is the only pregnant woman here, isn't sh..." His voice trailed off while staring at Donna. The look of fear on D's face sprung Sue into action.

"What, you didn't know? We're all pregnant!" The women's tears turned to ones of laughter while watching the mens reaction. They too laughed at Sue's joke cautiously with fear in their eyes. She's was only kidding, right?

Lucy finally spoke up. "Don't worry guys, there's no immaculate comception here. Sue is the only one who will be having pregnancy related mood swings at work. If you think we're testy, wait till you annoy a pregnant woman!"

Sue looked shocked. "I am not moody, I just have a wide variety of emotions that I frequently like to use. Tell them Jack."

She gave a mischievous smile to her husband who still held her but to the side so she could see everyone. He leaned in and gently kissed the tip of her nose. "We'd love to stay and chat but halftime is almost up and we've got to see how this game ends. Right now Bobby owes me lunch and D is killing both of us. Plus you ladies seem very involved in clothing and decorating so I wouldn't want to interrupt."

Jack's boyish features made Sue's heart leap. He was smooth, but so was she. She intentionally dropped her voice and began drawing lazy circles with her finger on his shoulder and chest. "You can interupt me anytime."

Jack swallowed hard and was about to drag her into the nearest bedroom when she straighted and pulled away from him. "But you seem busy so I'll leave you alone, for now. I'll get you back in a few months when I want salt & vinegar potato chips and chocolate pudding at three in the morning and _I make you go get it_!" She had him right where she wanted him. The ladies cheered her on.

"So in other words," Myles commented, "pregnant women adopt the eating habits of Bobby Manning?"

Bobby bellowed with laughter, he knew a good burn when he heard one. "Don't waste all those cravings on Jack. Just let me know if you get hungry at work, I've got enough food stashed away in my desk for the both of us. I'm going to love having a pregnant sheila in the office, finally someone who shares my acquired taste at lunch."

It was good to laugh again after all the cases and near misses they had been through, both professionally and personally. It was moments like these that made Sue feel she was truly blessed. As if Jack had read her mind he pulled her infront of him, letting her rest against his stomach and wrapping his arms around her. Dimitrius' phone broke the moment.

"Ok, we'll be right there." He closed the phone and sighed. "Looks like decorating and football will have to wait. That was the 'Higher Ups', they need us at the Bullpen now."


	8. Picking out names

_Signing in Italics_

"He is Caucasian, mid 30's, athletic build, has a birthmark on his lower left forearm, tattoo of a spider's web on the back of his neck." D was briefing the team on the man of the hour. Garrett, who now belonged to this group of higher officials, instructed D to introduce the criminal to his best unit and start to working on leads immediately. The man was armed, dangerous and deadly. Dimitrius continued on with his piece.

"All the murders are the same, the victims are first injected with air in a main artery and then suffocated. He was not believed to be a serial killer before, but with his 10th victim he left a list. This list, or concept web, showed how each victim was connected to the murder before it. The facts that connect the two are never the same, creating a random effect. So far there has been no 11th victim, lets keep it that way."

Tara was eager to start in on her computer. Her fingers itched to compile a sketch, find old records and send out bulletins. Bobby was puzzled.

"Gans, this case feels backwards. With most serials we never have a solid description. How did we get this information?"

D understood his concern. "Glad you asked. On victim number nine he made a lethal error. Up to this point he had been cutting the power to the house his target, however he neglected to do that in this case. Our victim, Margaret Zulu, had been suspecting her husband of cheating so she had hidden cameras set up around the house. Thanks to her paranoid behaviour we caught glimpses of her killer."

Sue grinned half-heartily, "That's a twist I didn't see coming."

Myles agreed, "Talk about candid camera. So Spiderman isn't as clever as he thinks."

"Spiderman?" Bobby said in shock, "Myles, we cannot call this bloke Spiderman, he's evil, not a superhero".

"Well what do you suggest Koala Boy?"

"I was thinking Webster, because he's spinning a web..." Bobby grinned at his brilliance.

"You have got to be kidding me, that is the most preposterous...."

"Umm, could we take this ego trip some other time?" Both agents shot Jack an evil glare for disrupting them. However Jack continued on, "So D, I'm guessing there were no facial shots on this video."

"I wish, but we only got partials and lots of the back of his head. Because of this his age is only an estimate. That's all I have folks. Lets get this guy off the streets, he is the definition of a loose cannon." D went back to his office leaving the team to disburse.

Jack began calling out his marching orders. "Ok, Tara, you're already trying to give this guy a face, keep at it. Sue and Lucy, go over the tapes, maybe you can read or spot something. Myles, get in contact with Margaret Zulu's husband, see if there is more to his story, he might be hiding something more than another woman. Bobby, lets go and visit our friend Joey across town. This web tattoo is making me think there is a gang connection. When we get back, let's meet up and take a look at Webster's web, see if there are any other connections that we are missing. Hopefully we'll have some new information by then."

Bobby grinned at Jack's use of his terminology. "HA! Webster it is!"

Sue shook her head and went back to her desk. The sooner they found something, the sooner she and Jack could go home. She just wanted to lay in his arms after the talk that she and Donna had earlier. She wanted to feel his heartbeat with the rise and fall of his chest. She wanted him to caress her belly, protecting her and the baby from any and all danger. Mostly though, she wanted to be near him and know without saying a word that everything would be alright.

"Jack, I have a face!" Tara excitedly passed the sheets of paper to everyone. "It is compiled from all the partial shots. It's rough but a start. I ran a scan on the face and got five matches. The closest match is for a Clyde Benson, his and the other addresses are on the sheet."

Jack liked the headway they were making. "Great work Tara! Bobby, care for a drive?" Jack was ready to roll, as was Bobby.

"Right behind ya mate. Beautiful work as always sheila, don't know what I'd... we'd... do with out you." Bobby squeezed her shoulders hoping no one heard his slip and left to get his car. Tara blushed, she heard every word. So did Jack, who was standing besides Sue's desk.

"Sue, Bobby and I are off to check this address. You need anything just page me." Jack laced his fingers with his wife's and pulled her out of her chair._ "How you feeling?"_ he signed.

"I feel wonderful considering who we are looking for. Now don't keep Bobby waiting, you've got a job to do mister! I have to start on these tapes with Lucy too." Sue's smirk made Jack's knees buckle.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're bossy?" Jack was giving a pathetic attempt at keeping his emotions in check. Sue knew one look could drive him over the edge. And as much as she relished in the idea of driving him crazy she had to focus him. There were times and places for those things and the Bullpen on a Sunday was neither.

"How about you tell me all about it at Slappy's later tonight. Levi and I will be pretty hungry by then and we haven't been on a date in such a long time with my very sexy husband," Sue brought their joined hands to her stomach, "and daddy-to-be. I love you and be careful."

Jack wrapped her in his arms and kissed her nose. "I love you too. I'll be back before you know it, wouldn't want to stand up Levi!" With that Jack took off down the hall toward the garage.

"Watch out Agent Hudson, he'll hold you to that." Sue scratched Levi between the ears. "Come on boy, let's do some work before Daddy Sparky gets back."


	9. snippet

Slappy Joe's wrappers and napkins were all over the Hudsons' vehicle. Their date had turned into a take out run when Jack found Sue and Lucy almost asleep in one of the conference rooms when he got back. Levi didn't look much better laying on his side with his head on his bunny. Jack and Bobby's leads turned up empty. Of the five addresses they had to check one of the guys had died a year ago, another no longer lived in the area and the other three turned up empty handed. Sue and Levi couldn't wait to eat at the house so they devoured their food en route. Jack ate with them, using any excuse to eat in the usually off limits car. He didn't remember Slappy burgers tasting so good. Apparently Sue liked hers as well.

"Honey, you got a little something right there on your cheek." Jack laughed at the offending line of ketchup that Sue's tongue couldn't reach.

"Pass me a napkin would you, I don't want to wipe it with my hand."

"I'll do one better. Levi, help Sue." Levi obediently swiped Sue's cheek with his tongue, removing every speck of condiment. The look on Sue's face was priceless.

"Levi! Jack!!"

Jack roared with laughter, Levi barked his approval.


	10. Mirror Image

Levi was settled in his huge dog bed in the living room that looked fit for royalty. Sue was right where she wanted and needed to be, in Jack's arms with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Jack rested his chin on her head with his arm snugly around her waist, his hand covering their baby. Jack knew heaven was missing an angel as he held her but he would never let go until he could go with her. One day without her would be unbareable. He pushed the thought of losing her out of his mind, that day would hopefully be decades from now, he prayed it was never.

Curled on the couch as they were brought a feeling that was beyond contentment, it was perfection. Sue naturally nuzzled Jack's chest with her head as she returned from placing her empty cup on the coffee table. Her hot breath warmed him outside, her touch warmed his soul. Jack wanted to ask about the conversation with Donna earlier but he didn't want to ruin this peacefully setting they had created. Sue made the decision for him when she started to speak.

"Glad to see that you have taught Levi some great manners. You have him so spoiled Jack." Jack reached for the floor mirror that was beside the couch and put it in front of them so Sue could see his lips without having to move from their spot.

"You think I have him spoiled? Wait till you see how much I spoil this little one. 'Daddy's little man' or 'Daddy's little princess' will have whatever they want!" He continued to rub her stomach but now his hand was under her shirt.

"We can give them anything they want but as long as we love them and each other we're giving them the greatest gift on earth." She covered his hand on her stomach with own, stroking the back of his hand and wrist.

He smiled, "And I plan on giving it freely forever, to the both of you and every child to come."

Sue closed her eyes after seeing Jack's words and rested once again against his chest. Her fears about becoming a mother were gradually resurfacing.

Like he read her mind, Jack kissed her head and cleared his throat, the vibrations causing her to open her eyes. "Sweetheart, what were you ladies talking about earlier tonight when I came into the living room. I really didn't expect to see four crying women when I rounded the corner. And then you ran into my arms, not that I mind holding you. But is everything alright?"

At first she wanted to deny it and change the subject but she knew Jack wouldn't let it go. After a huge sigh she let it out. "Donna was just trying to calm my anxiety about becoming a mom. I'm scared that I won't be good enough or I won't pick up on the baby's needs. Anyways, she explained that every woman is nervous her first time but instincts take over and everything will be fine. Plus I'm married to the most caring husband who will be the greatest dad." She closed her eyes again as if to signal it was the end of the conversation.

Jack wasn't satisfied. He pulled her into his lap so she faced him. He kissed her nose. "Sue, you are going to be an amazing mother. You are so kind, giving and warm. Look how you are with Amanda; you give her advice when she wants, or doesn't want it, and you comfort her when she needs it. I think you were the one placed on this earth by God to be a parent. If it makes you feel any better, I'm scared too." Sue blinked rapidly at his confession, she was not expecting it. Jack felt an emotional release over being able to share his fears. "I don't know the first thing about babies and I'm clumsy. What if I can't sooth them to sleep because I'm too awkward or they don't like me when they're older?"

"Oh Jack, this baby is going to love you, their father. You are going to be their hero and these arms will hold them will with the same love that I feel right now." Sue traced her hand down his arm in front of her. He could barely contain himself from her touch.

"Do your fears about becoming a mom have anything to do with being deaf?" Sue's hand halted near his elbow and she simply nodded her head.

"Sue, I'm not going to sit here and tell you that being deaf isn't going to change anything, I don't think you would want me to believe that. But I honestly believe that your deafness will have no effect over the type of mother and nurturer you will be. Just like how we have adapted to situations in our lives, we will raise our child the best way we know how. Like you said before, as long as we have love for each other and Baby Hudson, then we will conquer every challenge." He placed her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Frankly, I have always liked a challenge. Must be why I married someone with a stubb... err, tenacious streak like yours!"

Sue grinned wickedly through her misty eyes. "Nice catch there Mr. Hudson. And thank you for saying what you just did. I know hormones have a lot to do with what I'm feeling but it's always been in the back of my mind. Thank you for being here for me, you keep me going." She hugged into him, just wanting to feel him.

"And you are my life, Mrs. Hudson. How did I ever get a beautiful, talented, smart, and feisty, woman named Sue Thomas to become my wife?" He kissed the top of her head and stared into the eyes of his one and only.

"That's easy, I couldn't hear Bobby's accent so I didn't fall for him. You gradually won me over..." The evil look in her eyes took Jack's breath away. She was so beautiful, even if she was pretending to break his heart. Sue noticed Jack didn't respond so she kissed him in a way that explained everything she felt for him. She pulled back and said "I love you and only you. Always have and forever will."


	11. Party for two

**I'm putting the rating up to PG13, it gets a little hot in this chapter.**

Sue was nestled in Jack's strong arms on their bed, neither were asleep but resting comfortably. Sue had her back tight to Jack's chest and he had his arms around her waist. He subconsciously stroked her belly.

She smiled as she spoke her thoughts. "I don't remember any of our dates ever turning out this perfect. I know we used to kiss and cuddle but I have never felt so close to a human being as I do right now to you. Maybe it's because we are married now or because of this little one, or both, but I feel like we are perfectly connected on so many levels. God has given me many gifts but making you my husband and blessing us with this baby leaves me in awe of his graciousness." Jack couldn't hide the tear rolling down his cheek as Sue turned around. She wiped it away and kissed the spot where it had been. She kept her face close and whispered, "I love you so much Jack."

Jack did not trust his ability to speak. He was afraid the moment he opened his mouth nothing would come out and the tears that threatened to escape would. He did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her nose. Once he regained some composure he pulled the band from Sue's hair and let her gorgeous blonde tresses cascade over her shoulder. At that moment Jack could argue she looked more beautiful then the day they became husband and wife.

He pushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes and began to speak. "Do you know when I fell in love with you?" Sue smiled, he had told her before it was within days of meeting her, but he had liked her from the moment she stormed into his office. She didn't mind reading the story again though. "It was during our time in New York for your first big case with reading lips and you jumped out of the surveillance van to get a closer look. I was so terrified and at first I brushed it off as genuine concern for a trainee, but when you banged right into our target I knew that I had to get you back for my own selfish reasons. That's why I kissed you on the cheek when I reached you, and I knew that it looked good for your cover of being blind too. Yet, deep down, I realized I would have kissed you no matter the situation when I got by your side. Then I started to yell, partially because I thought you were crazy but the bigger reason was over my frustration with my feelings. After that afternoon in New York I wanted nothing more then to kiss your cheek everyday... and night." Sue's tear stained face lightened as Jack ever so gently kissed one cheek and then the other. Finally he focused on her waiting lips. The raw emotion Sue felt as his mouth touched hers made her body quiver.

The passion began to rise as the kiss consumed them. Sue wove her fingers through Jack's hair to keep him close. He used his hands to steady himself as he moved Sue under him. He broke away from her kisses and began placing a trail of his own down her neck and shoulder. The sound of her moaning his name was all the encouragement he needed to go on. He continued on the other side of her neck to the point where her nightgown began. There he placed his lips tightly to her chest and said "I love you."

It was a familiar feeling for Sue. The vibration of the words along with the movement of his lips and tongue told her everything she would never hear but saw, taste, smelled and felt when she was with Jack.

"I love you too."

Jack's shirt was no longer needed and Sue began to remove it. Her concentration was minimal with Jack's kisses going all over her body. Thankfully he moved to help her rid him of the shirt. She was just about to push him over and begin her own exploration of his body when he moved his mouth to her belly. His kisses turned from passionate desire to sweet caresses. His hot breath radiated through her nightgown and she knew that he was saying "I love you" over and over again to the child inside her. He placed his cheek on her stomach and nuzzled her like she had him earlier that night. The wetness that seeped through her nightgown onto her stomach caused her to look up, seeing Jack's tears streaming down his face. He too looked up and said, "You both have made me the happiest man alive."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her face. "And I am the happiest woman. Let me show you."

Sue pushed him over, put her knees on either side of him and sat low on his stomach. She covered his mouth with hers, only able to release some of her pent-up desire. She pulled back and whispered in his ear. "I better do this while I still can before this bump gets any bigger." She lid flush with Jack's body and began placing kisses all over his neck, shoulders and face. She gradually worked her way down his sculpted body. Jack drew hearts all over her back with his finger to let her know what he was thinking and feeling in a way that was all their own. Tonight was just for them.


	12. Always Have, Forever Will

So here is another flashback. Originally this was the last post I submitted before I stopped. However I didn't want anything to stop the flow when we get to these next coming chapters, which there are only two of till the new material.  
This post has some changes. The first time around Sue's father was dead. I decided to remove this, it never sat right with me that he was gone. The ending is also a little different and it is a little bit shorter. Settle in though, this is a wickedly long post and the last bit of fuzzies for awhile. It's back to the case we go on Friday! Thanks for sticking it out!!!

_Signing in Italics_

The wedding march brought the congregation to their feet. Tara, Jack's sister Sarah, Amanda and Lucy had already made their way down the aisle with the help of Sue's brothers Jeffery and Max, and Myles and Bobby. Jack could feel his temperature rising with each couple walking towards him knowing that is brought him one moment closer to seeing Sue. When everyone stood Jack's view of the back of the church was obstructed. He felt Bobby push him forward so he could take in every moment of this day, especially the moments that involved Sue becoming his wife.

The doors swung open to reveal every one of Jack's dreams coming to life. Sue stood in a beautiful white gown, in her hand was a bouquet of wild flowers. On her right stood her eldest brother Trent, and on her left was Dimitrius. They began their slow pace through the crowd of well wishers, many with tears, all with smiles. And how could they not smile with Levi, Sue's true first love, walking behind her with her train gently in his mouth.

Jack could barely breathe as Sue edged closer and closer, the church seemed to elongate. They stopped half way down the aisle for Sue to take her place at her father's side. He would be the one to guide her the rest of the way and bring her to Jack. D kissed Sue's cheek before moving into the pew next to his wife. Trent joined his wife and little girl. Sue and her father halted at the front of the church, her mother joining them.

"Who here gives this woman to enter into marriage?"

"_We do._" Sue's father and Carla said in unison. They kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. Today their daughter was becoming a wife and giving them another son and hopefully more grandchildren very soon.

Sue looked up through tear rimmed lashes to see the most handsome man in the world standing before her. His chocolate eyes held so much love through the mist that covered them. At that second she wanted nothing more to be held by him and say how much she loved him. She felt her dad pull her toward Jack. Jack walked over and kissed her mother on the cheek and shook hands with her father. Finally he held out his hand to Sue. She placed her hand in his and walked towards her everything. Levi released her train and went to sit in front of them. Jack reached down and ruffled his fur. He straightened up and looked at his soon-to-be wife.

"You look beautiful!" His hand traced the contours of her face and stroked her blonde hair, which she had left down. Sue wiped the glisten of tears from his cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself." A hand movement from the minister caught her attention. Smiling at him they both nodded that they were ready to start the rest of their lives.

Prayers were said and scriptures read, all the while Jack and Sue held each others hand with intensity. The minister came to the words Jack had been dreading, "_If anyone knows of a reason these two should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace._" He shot an evil look at Bobby, not putting it past him to pull something. Bobby shook his head with laughter.

"Ah, don't worry mate, I'm not going to do anything today. It took you two long enough to get here, you don't need anything else to slow you down. Minister, you might want to continue or they'll be another three years before they say 'I do'". Sue and the congregation burst into laughter, Levi barked. Jack gave a sheepish grin and turned to the minister, "I hate to say it but he's right." Sue nodded her head. With a large grin the minister continued.

"_I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows. Sue, you can begin._" Sue turned around and gave her bouquet to Lucy. She turned back to Jack and held his hands.

"I don't know what my voice is like right now, but I hope it sounds strong and full of love. My amazing husband, Jack, I love you. You have been a constant source of strength and guidance, even when I was too stubborn to take it. You believed in me when I refused to believe in myself. God has blessed us both with this life and love to share with each other. We have been through terrifying situations and moments of pure joy together, through many of them we wouldn't dare hold hands but we captured each other's heart. I stand here today to let you know that you can hold my hand anytime and that I will never let go of your heart. While I can't imagine what life has in store for us, I know that I can face anything with you by my side. You complete me. I love you so much Jack, always have and forever will."

Her voice broke on the last few words. Tears were already staining her face. Jack broke ritual and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was only then that she noticed how much he must have been crying too. He smiled at her and squeezed her hands.

"My turn." He let go of her hands and began to sign and speak his vows. "_I hope I get this right. My beautiful wife, Sue, I love you. Before you I never knew what true love was. Your compassion has changed how I view the world, your faith has renewed mine. You stuck by me no matter what I did or how crazy it was. You were always there when I needed you, even if I didn't deserve it. Because of your love I stand here a better man, and I thank you. I know that our lives will never be boring and at many times dangerous, however with your hand in mine and God leading the way, all our tomorrows will be better than our yesterdays. I am yours forever, I will hold your heart forever and I give you my heart forever. You have completed me. I love you Sue, always have and forever will._"

This time it was Sue who reached out and hugged him overcome with emotion. She trembled as the tears of joy and reality released themselves, she was looking at Jack, her husband. The people in the pews cried and sniffed as well. Bobby's eyes were red but he swatted away the tears as they fell hoping no one would notice. Tara did and it only made her fall for him more. The couple in the centre of it all pulled back from their embrace and wiped each other's tears. With a quick glance to the minister they continued on with the service.

"_I can honestly say in my 30 years of bring couples together I have never experienced an exchange of vows like that. The pure love and admiration beaming from you two right now is truly a work of God. Now, may I have the rings._" Bobby patted his right pocket but it wasn't there, neither was it in his left. All of the colour drained from Jack's face. Bobby finally retrieved the ring from his inside jacket pocket, much to the relief of everyone in the room. Sue reached down and retrieved Jack's ring from the little pouch that hung around Levi's neck. With both rings securely in the minister's possession he began to speak again.

"_Jack, take Sue's left hand and place this ring at the tip of her finger._" He complied and began to repeat after the minister. "With this ring I, Jackson Hudson, wed thee, Susan Thomas... Please take it as a symbol of my unwavering love for you... That like this circle our love will find no end." Jack slipped the ring onto her finger. Sue silently thanked God that her hands were not too swollen to get it on. She then took Jack's hand and placed his ring on his finger. She read the ministers lips.

"With this ring I, Susan Thomas, wed thee, Jackson Hudson... Please take it as a symbol of my unwavering love for you... That like this circle our love will find no end." Jack's ring didn't slide on so easily and Sue briefly thought it wouldn't fit. Jack breathed a sigh of relief when the band finally found its proper place, Sue let out a small giggle.

"_Now to the signing of the register. To let everyone know, the song for the register signing was picked by the couple's friends, they have no idea what it is. I must say I applaud the faith you put in these people. Sue, the words are printed inside the brochure so you can see them. Could the bride, groom, best man and maid-of-honour please come with me._" The song chosen by the team began to play. Sue glanced down at the brochure as she walked to the table. The first line made her laugh out loud, she had no doubts that the team had chosen the perfect song.

**"It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes"**

"Oh they certainly pinned us on that one didn't they?" Sue turned to look at Jack who laughed with her in agreement. He certainly didn't have any complaints about the song.

"Sue, thank you for loving me." He squeezed her hand and led her to the seat in front of the register.

**"There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you,  
Are these five words when I**

**Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me**

**I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies"**

Sue handed Jack the pen to sign the license. He leaned over her shoulder and signed his name. Sue inhaled his aftershave and leaned into him.

"Mmm, you smell so good." Jack nearly forgot how to spell his last name when Sue spoke in what she probably didn't know was an extremely husky voice. Somehow he finished and pulled Sue up so that Lucy and Bobby could take their place.

**"Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me**

**You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me"**

"You know, if you keep talking to me in that low voice and lean into me like that again, I'm not going to be able to wait to kiss you." Sue blushed and put her head on his shoulder, Jack laughed.

**"Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I**

**Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me"**

Lucy and Bobby stepped away from the table. Sue rose her head and looked into Jack's creamy brown eyes. "Thank you for loving me too Jack." The four followed the minister back to the front of the church.

**"When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me"***

Once the music had settled and everyone had found their place again the minister spoke the words Sue had been longing to see and Jack had been longing to hear for so many years.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of the congregation, friends and family. Before God and everyone here, it is my utmost pleasure to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Jack and Sue Hudson. Jack, you may now kiss the bride._" Jack turned to Sue and placed one hand on her back while the other gently touched her cheek. Sue placed her hands on his chest.

"Come here Mrs. Hudson." Jack pulled her closer.

"Are you going to kiss me now Mr. Hudson?" Sue voice dipped low again, but this time she purposely did it to make him crazy. She gently tugged on the lapels or his jacket, pulling him closer. Jack stopped just inches from her face.

"Oh, I'm going to kiss you senseless, Mrs. Hudson." Jack bridged the gap between them and took her into his arms. He kissed with a passion that rivalled anything they had ever produced before. Sue slipped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his hair. Jack wasn't sure who was losing their senses at this point. Placing both his hands on her back he twirled her around and dipped her, his lips never leaving hers. The sudden movement caused Sue to be pulled from her fantasy, only to realize that it was reality. She and Jack straightened up and turned to face the waiting pews of people.

Levi barked and thumped his tail by Jack's feet, letting his owners know that he didn't want to be left out. Jack knelt down and lovingly ruffled his fur. Sue knelt also and kissed the top of his head. "How about we get out of here? I believe there is something you're really going to like in the limo... and you can come too Sparky...."

*** "Thank You For Loving Me" By: Bon Jovi**


	13. Numbers game

The drive to the bullpen was uneventful besides for Jack and Sue never letting the others hand go. He had leaned over and kissed Sue's belly before they pulled out of the driveway, making the baby promise to behave for their mom. They also had to make an appointment with a doctor today. Sue was anxious to see how far along she was and to get a due date.

Jack and Sue parted ways to go to their own desk with a quick, sweet kiss and a caress of Sue's belly. The Webster case was going nowhere fast. Thankfully there was no 11th victim and they wanted to keep it that way. D greeted Sue by her desk.

"Good morning Sue. I need you to go over some footage from SOG, I think we may have a break in the case."

"That's great, what did you find?" Sue turned away from her desk and followed Dimitrius to his office to get the tape.

"We kept surveillance on the houses that Bobby and Jack checked on yesterday to see if there would be any activity after-the-fact. There was at one of the houses, a man that looks an awful lot like Webster showed up and talked to the 'owner.' I'd love to know what he was saying to the man who 'supposedly' lives there now." D handed the tape to Sue and went back to work. Sue brought the tape to a conference room and settled down to watch it. She really hoped this would be the lead they needed, she had a terrible feeling about this case.

Jack's phone began ringing the minute Sue left the room.

"Hudson."

"Jack, it's Myles."

"Hey, where are you? Usually you're here before me, playing hookie?"

"Jack, it's Anne... she's number 11."

****************************

_Signing in Italics_

Everyone in the Bullpen rushed to Anne Leland's apartment. Myles stood in the driveway waiting for his friends with his hands dug deep into his pockets. Sue was the first to reach him and wrapped her arms around him. He slowly hugged her back, feeling numb.

"How is she?" Sue became close to Anne during the Callahan and Merced case. To know that someone almost killed her tore her up inside. Myles was in a daze as he responded.

"Umm, she's gone to the hospital. She's stable, she'll live... she's unconscious.... they don't know how serious she is. Paramedics said she had some broken bones... I don't know how she called me, she sounded like she was using her last breaths... I don't know how she is alive..." Sue clasped his hand.

"Myles, God was the one who kept her alive and alert to call you. He's the one who gave her the strength; He'll give you strength too." Jack came up behind his wife and put a hand on Myles' shoulder.

"Myles, go to the hospital and be with your family. We'll take care of everything here."

"I know Jack, and thank you. I just can't stay here right now, I have to go be with her." Lucy came over to hug Myles as well. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped back into Sue's line of sight.

"If it's ok with everyone I can take Myles to the hospital." Sue smiled at her best friends concern for the agent. Myles began to protest but no one would hear of it. Sue put up her hand.

"Myles, let someone _take care of you_, it's ok to ask and except help. We are just concerned for you and your family. Please, let Lucy bring you to the hospital." At that moment Bobby walked over and joined in.

"If Lucy doesn't take you, I'll just force you into my car and bring you there myself. Do you really want me holding you hand at the hospital? I can do it; I'm very secure in my masculinity." Myles grinned for the first time that day.

"Ah thanks, but no thanks Bobby. I think I'll take Ms. Dotson up on her offer." Bending his arm so Lucy could place her arm in the crook they left for the hospital.

"She's just what he needs right now." Jack said with a wave to the car driving away from them.

"Myles needs Lucy? Do you know something I don't _honey_?" Sue held a devilish grin. Like everyone in the office, it was well known those two were pulling a 'Jack & Sue' move, each liking the other but never talking about it. In fact, Jack, Sue and D were the only people in the office being honest about their feelings for the object of their desires. Jack could have stayed there all day being coy with his wife but knew what lay ahead of them. "I'd never keep anything from you beautiful. How about we figure out what happened here to Anne and then I take you to lunch?"

Sue kissed Jack's cheek. "I'm not sure, Tara and Lucy got to me first. They wanted to discuss nursery ideas. In other words, a floor plan is already made. But with Lucy at the hospital I'm not sure if Tara will still want to go out. I'll get back to you."

The interviews with Anne's neighbours proved ineffective. They heard her screams and went out to see what was causing the commotion but saw nothing. A neighbour's security camera caught the attacker's side profile as he left through their backyard. Tara ran a scan and it matched Webster. The attack on Anne was highly suspicious. It was a very sloppy job, he didn't bring his needle with him to inject her and he didn't clean up the scene since a strand of his hair was found in the living room. His main goal was to make her feel pain and he did a very good job.

Everyone but Myles and Lucy returned to the Bullpen trying to see where this new evidence fit into their current scheme. However they only similarity anyone could find was the attacker, Webster. While Tara plucked away at her computer everyone else reread the case files for what felt like the millionth time that day. Levi was quite content sleeping next to Jack's desk since Jack would slip him a dog treat that he kept in his drawer. Sue and Bobby were stood in front of the whiteboard trying to rework Webster's net with Anne now in it when Jack's phone rang.

"Hudson."

"Hey Jack, it's Lucy. Sue didn't pick up her Blackberry."

"Yeah, she has it left on her desk, her and Bobby are working away from it. How's Anne?"

"That's why I'm calling, she's stable. She has a concussion, some broken ribs and a lot of bruises and cuts but she's going to be fine physically. She's still out of it right now but the doctors said that's a good thing. Myles wanted me to let you know that he's going to be here for the rest of the day. He was actually considering coming back in but a talked him out of it."

"Thank God she'll be ok. Thanks for keeping him there Lucy, he won't admit it but he needs to be there for her, and himself. Are you staying there too?"

"I don't think so, I feel like I should be helping you guys at the office."

Seeing Jack frown, Sue came over to her husband and sat facing him on the edge of his desk. "I want to talk to her for a second." He passed her the receiver. "Hi Lucy, it's Sue. You need to stay there as long as you think Myles will need you. I know he's telling you to leave but he needs all the support he can get. I know Jack and D back me up here. Give him a hug for me and tell him I'm praying for Anne's quick recovery." She gave Jack her sweetest smile as she kissed him on the cheek and gave him the receiver, then went back to the board.

"Well you heard the boss, looks like you're on Myles duty today."

"I guess so, not sure who has the tougher job right now." Lucy laughed, "I should get back. Thanks, and I'll call if anything changes."

"Pass along our prayers to Anne, Myles and their parents."

"I will. Bye."

As Jack hung up the phone, Sue's stomach growled loudly. Sue felt the hunger pain but hoped that there was no sound for anyone to hear, she didn't need anyone fussing over her right now. Unfortunately the whole office heard and Tara grabbed their coats. "Ok lady, you and little Hudson are hungry. We're going to lunch."

Sue looked around the room for support. "But Tara, the case. Just give me_ five minutes_, Bobby and I are right in the middle of something..." Bobby cut her off "...that can be finished when you get back. I'm hungry too Sheila, I think we could all use a break." Bobby took Sue's coat from Tara and put it over her shoulders. "Now go feed Uncle Bobby's rugrat!" Sue knew it was pointless to argue so she kissed Bobby on the cheek and Jack on the lips and promised everyone they'd be back soon.

D waved goodbye to the ladies as he entered the Bullpen. He placed a file on Bobby's desk. "What if this attack had nothing to do with the web but instead was a warning to us? I'm thinking he got scared when you guys stared visiting around. Maybe by attacking Anne, an agent's sibling, he's sending us a message to back off. That's why the attack didn't look like the others and it wasn't premeditated. He got emotional and lashed out. I think we're close to finding him." Jack and Bobby agreed, that scenario made more sense than Anne fitting into the web of attacks. It also worried them, especially Jack.

"If this is the case, then we're are all in danger, and so are the ones we love." Bobby and D knew he was right, but felt sick at the thought.

"Well mates, I think we have something here. How about some food and then when the Sheilas get back we'll let them know about D's idea?" As the three men got ready to leave Jack saw that Sue left her Blackberry. His own phone began to ring, it was Tara.

"Hey Tara. I know that Sue left her phone, I saw it on her desk."

"Jack, it's not that. Now listen to me, everyone is ok. Sue and I are at St. Michael's, there was a small accident on the way to lunch. Sue is fine...." Jack didn't hear anything after 'St. Michael's', he dropped the phone and ran out the door.


	14. Up close and personal

It's finally time to post the new stuff!! I can't wait to read what you think! Thank you all so much for sticking with it!

Have a wonderful weekend!!!

Chapter 13 – Up close and personal  
_Signing in italics_

The hospital never seemed so far away. Even with Bobby driving at breakneck speeds Jack could not reach Sue fast enough. He kept replaying Lucy's words in his head as he raced into the ER and searched for a nurse's station. Tara met him mid-quest and guided him to Sue's cubicle. She sat on the bed with an ice pack on her knee and thigh. She was chatting to Lucy when Jack stormed through the curtain and embraced his wife, startling her with the sudden impact. She could feel his tears on her cheek as they mingled with her own.

"Jack? Jack, I'm... we're ok... we're all going to be ok. I've just got a nasty bruise. Ummm, sweetheart, if you don't loosen your grip I'm going to have greater injuries."

Jack slackened his grip minimally and allowed himself to look into her eyes. He saw she was telling the truth. He placed a feather kiss to her lips, almost afraid he would break her. Letting his agent skills kick in, he hunted for details.

"Well we were waiting for a table. I was outside on the sidewalk searching for my Blackberry in my purse when Levi threw himself on top of me. At the same time Tara starts pulling me inside, but I tripped on the threshold. I struck my knee on the door frame and fell on my hip, but Tara took the brunt of my fall. It was only then that I saw the car wrapped around the light pole I had been standing by." Putting her hand on her belly she looked from Jack to Tara with tears in her eyes saying, "Tara, and Levi, saved our lives."

Tara reached for Sue's hand. "That's what friends are for!" Bobby pulled into a tight hug and breathed in the scent of her hair. It seemed like the reasons to love her grew every second.

Myles, who upon hearing of Sue's accident came to see her with Lucy, adopted the role of investigator. "Do you think this could have anything to do with the case, especially after the incident with Anne?"

Tara shook her head. "Unless you think an 80 year old man who was blinded by the sun is your killer, then I'd say no."

Myles frowned. "No I suppose not. I'm just glad you're alright. So when do you get to leave here, I know this can't be your favourite place to spend an afternoon, even if it does give you a reprieve from Mr. Pitts."

Jack smiled and squeezed Sue's hand and she kissed his cheek. "True, however I'd rather take my chances with Randy right now. But the doctors want to be sure about our baby. They checked when I came in and thanks to my own personal pillow," smiling at Tara, "they are almost 100% sure we're fine but they are still going to do an ultrasound to be sure."

Thankfully the doctor chose that moment to enter the room. "Mrs. Hudson, we have an ultrasound booked for you in 45 minutes, luckily there was a cancellation. A nurse will be back in a few minutes with some forms for you to sign."

The team decided to take their lunch break in the hospital cafeteria. Jack sat on Sue's bed stroking her belly through the thin sweater she wore. He smoothed a hair behind her ear with his free hand. "Sweetie, are you sure everything is ok?"

She covered the hand covering their child. "Sweetheart I feel fine and the doctor says we're fine. I would tell you any differently. Another thing I know for sure is that I love you very much."

"I love you too." He reached down and kissed her tenderly. "And I love you too precious," he said has he nuzzled his cheek on her stomach.

Moments later the nurse came in. Sue lightly patted her stomach and smiled. "Ok Baby Hudson, time for your close up."

The jelly was cold, very cold, and her full bladder made her extremely uncomfortable. However those sensations were nothing compared to the joy she felt seeing their baby on the small monitor. The feeling expanded ten-fold when she felt Jack kiss the inside of her wrist. His look of pure astonishment, happiness and a hint of pride after seeing the little blimp that was the physical product of their love made her heart do back flips. It was impossible to tell if it was a boy or girl at this stage and Sue didn't want to know. She hoped Jack wanted to be surprised as well. Intertwining their fingers they both secretly thought of baby names. The OBGYN's waving hand pulled them from their reverie. "Everything looks great, but I'm being paged. I'll just leave this equipment here and we'll go over the pictures when I get back."

Nodding at the doctor as she left Sue's eyes filled with tears. Jack kissed her nose. "Sue what's wrong? You saw the doctor, we're out of the woods. Don't cry."

Sue shook her head. "It's not that, it's just... and this sounds so silly, but I'm jealous of you. I have never cursed my deafness in my life until this moment. I would give anything right now to heart our baby's heartbeat. Tell me what it was like Jack."

He brushed her hair from her eyes. "It was strong and quick and full of life, just like his or her mother. And you may not be able to hear the heartbeat but for the coming months you'll be able to feel the baby growing and moving inside you. That's a bond I'll never have." Grinning, he squeezed her hand. "And you've never wanted to hear before? Don't you wonder what I sound like or I wish you could have heard our wedding vows?"

Stroking his arm she responded, "Oh I do wonder and would love to hear you, but you do an amazing job of proving your love to me that goes beyond anything I could ever hear," pointing at the monitor by her side.

"You're smooth Mrs. Hudson, very, very smooth..." he whispered just over her lips. He captured her into a breathtaking kiss and placed his hand just above her cool belly, not wanting the baby to be left out of this show of love. Hearing a throat clearing the background, Jack pulled away from his wife.

The OBGYN laughed. "Good thing you can't become pregnant on kisses alone or you two would have a small hockey team by now."

Sue turned five different shades of red while Jack humbly laughed. The doctor sat down by the monitor so Sue could read her better. "Everything is perfect, however I want to go over the pictures with you and point out different things about the baby."

Once again the little blimp appeared and Jack couldn't contain his grin. "Doctor, do you think it's possible for Sue to feel the baby's heartbeat? If you turn up the speaker she should be able to feel the vibrations."

Sue felt her tears prickling at her eyes again as she kissed his jaw. His thoughtfulness seemed to hold no bounds. With the doctor's prompt Sue placed her hand on the speaker and instantly felt the sound. She brought Jack's hand to the speaker as well and placed it on top of hers, wanting him to feel what she did. In that moment no words or signs were needed, God's miracle of life was sending them a message the transcended communication.

Sue did have some questions. "Doctor, does a baby's heart truly beat that fast? I know it sounds different then it feels but what I feel is a constant drumming. It's more than I thought our two beats together would be"

Jack agreed. "It even sounds like a lot, then again I know nothing about this."

The doctor lightly tapped Sue's hand. "The reason for all the beats that you hear and feel is right there..." tapping the monitor with her pen. Jack squinted trying to see what the doctor did, his eyes settling in realization on the extra movement in the picture. Sue did a doubt take of the screen unable to believe what God had blessed them with.

The doctor waved for their attention. "What you are sensing is three distinct heartbeats, yours Sue and the babies heartbeats."

Jack wrapped his arms around Sue the best he could and searched for her lips through his tears, finding them and kissing her with raw emotion. He turned his eyes towards heaven as he pressed kisses into her hair. Sue pressed '_I Love You'_ into his hand while looking up and mouthing "Thank You" to God. Turning their attention back to the doctor Sue saw and Jack heard the most beautiful words.

"Mommy and Daddy, meet Hudson Junior one and Hudson Junior two. Congratulations!"


	15. Changing times

**This post takes place a few months after the last one. Time to play catch up with the rest of the team!**

_Signing in italics_

Weeks passed with no new leads or murders. They had officially decided that Anne's attack had been personal but it was still done by Webster. Thankful that she was now out of the hospital and on the way to emotional recovery, Myles could finally breathe again. Happy to be back amongst his coworkers he was more determined than ever to catch this man who appeared to have fallen of the face of the earth. Rubbing his tired eyes he glanced up from his files to see Lucy pecking away at her keyboard. Her profile was strong as she studied the information she was dealing with. Her strength amazed him. After the horrible move he had made in their relationship all those years ago, she had been the one to pull him through this crisis. Their late night conversations lead to early morning hang ups where he counted the seconds till he would see her at work. And then, last night she fell asleep in his arms in front of television watching a movie. He knew he should move her, wake her, let her know what she was doing to him, but instead he curled his arms more tightly around her and let his heart accept that things could actually be ok again. Myles pushed out his chair and glided over to her desk believing there was no time like the present.

"You, my lady, are working too hard. You hungry?"

Pausing from her typing she looked up at Myles. "You've been spending too much time around Jack!"

Shocked by her words he sat on the edge of her desk. "Pardon me?"

Lucy pushed away from her computer and stared at him. "'You hungry?' That's classic Jack and Sue right there! If those two ever wrote a dating manual, which would be an interesting but short read, that would be the title! Myles we don't need to dance around each other. Maybe I'm reading into this but if you want something just come out and ask it."

Standing, he pulled her up with him and brought her hand to his lips. "Well, yes then. Ms. Dotson, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to lunch were I promise we will not talk about work but about us, a serious conversation about us. Because, if you may not of noticed, I am not Prince Jack, but Sir Myles Leland III. And I have plans for us. I believe Princess Sue said it best when she stated that things are better the second time around."

Watching him kiss her hand, Lucy curtsied. Grinning she poked a finger at his chest. "I like your thinking, Sir. However, one question. If Jack is a prince and you are a knight, then what is Bobby?"

Wrapping her coat around her shoulders he said in an exaggerated whisper, "Court Jester."

"I heard that!"

Bobby threw one of Tara's fuzzy pencils from his permanent perch on her desk at the pair exiting hand in hand. Tara slapped his arm, he's very well defined arm. "Bobby Manning, stop throwing things from my desk at Myles! I don't go over and try to tidy up your mess of a desk, while this desire to rule mine?"

Pulling her from her swivel computer chair she stood at the perfect height for him to capture her lips. Snaking her arms around his neck she grinned as she edged herself closer between his knees. "You think that kissing me senseless is going to get you out of trouble, hmmm?"

Bobby looked genuinely hurt before flashing his dimples. "Me luv? I'd never try that. I was just going to tell you that I love you. Don't think I've said it in the last five minutes..."

Covering her lips he could feel her smile under his mouth. How his world had changed the day of Sue's accident. He always wondered why Jack decided to confess his feelings for Sue the same night she decided to stay. However when he walked into that hospital and saw Tara he thought he might be the one with heart problems. Relief, fear, joy and love all mingled together and he knew that life was too short to live on rules and 'what ifs.' He also knew that if everything went as planned tonight Tara would come to work the next morning with a beautiful ring on her finger. Too consumed with the blonde in his arms he didn't hear Jack and Sue enter the bullpen arriving late from Sue's latest check up. Feeling something cold and metal hit his lap he looked to see Sue smiling at him and Tara with Jack behind her rubbing her growing belly. "You two should just get a conference room already. That's the key to 204, personal favourite of Sparky's."

Laughing he grabbed the key and Tara's hand about to whisk her away when he remembered why they had been late arriving. "Hey, how are my rugrats doing?"

Smiling Sue walked over to him. "The doctor said they are doing perfect. They have even begun to kick! Here, feel."

Bobby and Tara put a hand on her stomach. Feeling nothing at first they looked at Sue and Jack with confusion. Bobby was about to remove his hand when he felt it, a jab right into his palm. He looked at Sue with amazement. "I felt it! It was strong too! Jack, mate, we've got ourselves a rugby player here!"

Standing behind her again he kissed her cheek, his pride practically pouring out of him. "Rugby, Crash? I don't think so; my boy's going to be shooting around those pucks. He's just practicing his slapshot."

Tara looked up at Sue, "Boy? Did you find out the sexes?"

Sue shook her head. "No, just wishful thinking on Jack's part. Personally I think I'm genetically inclined to reproduce a tomboy like myself, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Removing his hand from Sue's stomach Bobby leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Now you take it easy. Uncle Bobby can't wait to see these guys, or girls, or both, but not for another while yet! Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got some, ahhh business, to take care of."

Pulling Tara out the door he shot Jack a wink. Sue turned to look at her husband. "What was that all about?"

Smirking he kissed her nose, "Nothing, just non-verbal guy communication."

Sue tried to hold in her laughter. "I see, we don't want you men going around and actually saying what you're thinking! Think of the outcomes!" she said looking down at her belly.

Jack laughed, "Well I don't think this one turned out too bad... so,_ you hungry_?"


	16. No Answer

Chapter 15

"Jack, I think I've got something. It's a credit card statement for Webster, here's the address"

Tara pulled the sheet from the printer and raced it over to his desk. Webster had reappeared over night and struck again, this time taking a mother of four. Wanting to settle this score for once and all Jack scanned the paper quickly. Tara didn't let him down.

"Get Bobby and Myles on the line, this could be it."

Sue, who was now on a reduced work load, was spending time with Amanda believing a girls day was in order. Jack missed her deeply but knew it was safer for her to be away from this high stress environment. Seeing Tara wave from the corner of his eye he picked up the phone. "Bobby, I think we've got exactly what we're looking for. Where are you two right now?"

Jack could hear him shifting the phone to his shoulder. "We're in Georgetown mate. Where should we be headed?"

Jack began putting on his jacket, "Tara gave me an address in, hold on a sec." Turning he spoke to Tara, "Tara this address, is this in Arlington, Bellvue..." She brought up the previous screen. "Ummm, Foxhall."

The colour drained from Jack's face. He could faintly hear Bobby in the background calling him. Numbly putting the phone back to his ear he spoke in to the receiver. "Bobby, it's in Foxhall... Amanda lives in Foxhall. What if he's goin-"

"Jack! Stop! Sue is going to be fine. Just give us the address mate and we can be there in less than 10."

Hanging up his phone he stood rooted behind his desk, briefly immobilized with fear. If that man even so much as breathed in her direction he wouldn't think twice about breaking his neck. Looking up he saw Lucy walking towards him, her hands clasping and unclasping quickly in front of her. "Jack, I just tried calling Amanda's place, I overheard you and Tara, and it says their number is no longer in service. I also tried Sue's Blackberry but it's going to voicemail. I'm sure there is another explanation for this but Jack, you need to get there, Now."

Finishing putting on his jacket he grabbed his keys and raced out the door. "Tara, tell D what's happening. I'm going to check on Sue." He knew that if he showed up at Amanda's door out of breath and panicky Sue would call him overprotective and not talk to him for the rest of the night. However that option was a million times better then the images that were playing in his mind right now. He could live with an angry Sue, but he couldn't live without her.


	17. Empty

Sue wasn't there. The current address for Webster was a block away from Amanda's house. Initially Jack was relieved however his instincts were tell him to go and check on her anyways. Taking the steps two at a time Jack knocked on the front door only to have it open under his force. Racing inside he found Amanda tied to a chair at the kitchen table unconscious. Calling for backup, he untied Amanda and laid her on the floor. Her pulse was steady and she looked fine except for the huge bump that was forming on the back of her head. Hearing the other officers coming up the steps he yelled that Amanda was in the kitchen. He searched the house and the area outside but Sue was nowhere to be found.

Jack paced the driveway cursing himself for letting her out of his sights. When he saw her again he would just bar both of them in their house and hold her. He refused to think about what Webster could possibly be doing to her. Bobby caught him mid step. "Jack, they swept for prints and there are a lot, lab is looking at 'em right now. Found some hair and fibers, processing those too. There is no evidence of a struggle so Sue is most likely still conscious and doing fine."

Jack kicked at a rock in the drive. "Or he carried her out of there after he knocked her out... or worse."

Bobby shook his friends shoulder. "Sue is pregnant Mate, not the lightest person in the world. I've seen the donuts she's been putting down, nobody is carrying her anywhere. Maybe if they bench pressed 300 pounds, but nothing less!"

Jack smiled slightly, looking up at Bobby. "Thanks Crash. My head is just not working right now. I keep thinking I'll look up and see her coming out of the van trying to walk like she isn't carrying two bowling balls on her stomach. She'll come over and swat my arm for being overprotective and then tell the babies that their daddy is going to be a handful when they are older. I'd give anything for that right now, just to hear that laughter, and a little hint of annoyance, in her voice. But he took them Bobby, he took my babies."

Bobby wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him over to the car. "We're going to find him Jack. We're doing to find him and I'll personally help you wring his neck for taking them. Sue loves you Mate and we're going to find them soon, I can feel it. But you know what Sue would tell me right now if you were me and it was Tara, God forbid, that was missing. She'd tell me to pray. Maybe it's time you talked to the man upstairs Sparky, we both know he's listening."

Jack nodded and bowed his head, pleading with God to bring them back unharmed. Bobby kept a silent vigil by him, sending his own silent prayer up for the woman he considered a sister, the brother who stood beside him, his unborn nieces and nephews and his fiancé working just feet from them.

Myles came running out of the house, a camera in hand. Passing it to Tara he told her that the crew thought she should look at what was on it. Tara put the camera card into her laptop, searching through the images. The last thing recorded was a video. Recognizing Sue from the still shot she yelled for Jack and Bobby. Waiting for them to stand behind her, she pressed play. Sue sat on a chair in front of Webster. She wasn't tied up and looked unharmed. She held her arms protectively over the babies. Webster moved around to the front of the camera, behind Sue.

"You know, you never should have doubted me. I had such a wonderful system in place. Everyone was perfectly linked, even Anne was part of the grand scheme. However then you believed that I was becoming sloppy and you thought I was losing my touch. How dare you? I am a master, a genius! Because of this, I have decided to give you what you were looking for, an irrational, personal move.

Seems like Special Agent Hudson is going to be a father, congratulations are in order. Maybe I should throw your darling wife a baby shower. Do you know if you're having boys or girls Agent? I should test myself... you know all I need is an ultrasound... or maybe I'll do it the technical way and take samples from the babies. What would you prefer Special Agent Hudson? Sue can't seem to tell me anything, or maybe she's being stubborn and won't tell me. I've heard she's very tenacious.

I am giving you 24 hours. After that point Sue and the babies will be mine, forever, and you'll never see them again. Don't worry, I'll take wonderful care of them, they won't feel a thing."

Jack crumbled into the chair behind Tara, his body unable to hold his weight anymore. Replaying the video over in his mind again he began to pray, this time for guidance and strength.

Because Webster could see everything she was doing Sue couldn't make any sudden movements. She did however manage to sign "I Love You," "OK" and "Ten" discreetly. Knowing the first two signs were for Jack she began to work on all the possible means of 'ten'; streets, house numbers, buildings, anything. Feeling Bobby press a kiss into her hair she blinked back her tears. No matter what it took, they would find Sue and the babies. All they needed was a little bit of time and divine intervention.


	18. Holding on for dear life

Tara was a genius, there was no doubt about it. How she had played with Sue's cryptic clues to lead them to their current location outside Oscar's Kusine (with its infamous slogan, "We're better than OK!") on 10th street baffled Bobby's mind. Praying that all their future children possessed their mother's intelligence level he donned the Kevler vest and rushed to meet Jack.

Myles and Jack were preparing last minute details. Their goal was to ambush Webster; charge in and arrest him before he even knew what was happening. Yet everyone knew how devious, and they hated to admit it but brilliant, this man was. This was also probably part of his plan. But the one factor Webster would never be able to predict was how much Jack loved and wanted his wife. He would do anything, including giving his own life, to make sure she was safe. With their earpieces in and backup strategically stationed they entered the restaurant.

"All Units, the feed from the camera across the street shows movement in second floor window. Can't get a clear visual but there is definitely activity. All units should proceed with caution since this could be a trap."

Tara information made Jack's heart race. It took all of his willpower to stay put and calmly follow procedure. Bobby's hand on his shoulder reaffirmed his decision. Slowly they began their ascent to the second floor. Myles went ahead. To his left were three doors. The first two rooms opened into nothingness however the last room was full of life. From his perch in the hallway he could see the back of a lone female figure. Signalling Jack and Bobby, Myles moved back from the door. "Jack, I think she's in there. I can't get a visual but it looks like Sue from the back. She is alone and alive. Jack, before you go blazing in there remember what Tara said, this might be a trap."

Jack rubbed a hand over his tired face, the gold of his wedding band leaving a cool trail over his cheek. "I'm going in there. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same if it was Lucy in there," turning to Bobby, "or Tara. That's my family, my life. I know you'll have my back out here. Tara, I know you are listening... tell all units I'm going in."

Jack took a quick look back at his team and turned in the doorway. Sue's back was to him. He could see her huddling over her stomach and rocking gently. He could hear the sweetest sound of her softly singing "Silent Night" to their children. Without a second thought he knew it was her and stepped into the room intent on saving her. Before he had three paces made, Webster grabbed him from behind and stuck a gun into his side.

"Ah, Agent Hudson, I've been expecting you."

Thankfully Sue was none the wiser to his actions. Webster moved into the doorway holding Jack in front of him. Bobby and Myles' guns were aimed square at him. Grinning he whispered into Jack's ear, "You might want to tell them to put their toys away. Your boys are misbehaving. Being mean to a stranger, tsk tsk. What would their mother think... maybe we should ask her?"

Jack felt him pull them towards Sue. Digging in his heels he looked at Bobby, "Put down the guns. Myles, Bobby, put them down."

Slowly their guns were put on the ground. Webster smiled again. "Good job boys. Listening to your daddy is very important. Now you behave while I show your daddy all the equipment I have set up here for your mommy. Don't touch those guns boys. Because mommy will pay for your mistakes."

Moving to the corner of the room Webster lifted a sheet from a table uncovering a variety of surgical utensils. Scalpels, needles, pans and an ultrasound machine all lay in front of Jack. Feeling the gun dig deeper into his side he listened to Webster. "Now don't get any ideas daddy. Mommy hasn't seen this stuff yet. I thought it would be a lovely thing for both of you to experience it toge..."

It all happened so fast.

The shattering of glass.

Jack feeling Webster fall against him before crashing to the floor.

Bobby and Myles running into the room.

Sue's piercing scream.

Having a dead Webster lifted from his back Jack turned to see Sue knelt to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Rushing to her side he crouched in front of her. Startled she looked up. "Jack!!"

Pulling her into his arms she shook against him. All the fears of the past hours were finally in the open for both of them. Jack cried along with her, kissing her forehead, hair and cheek. He rubbed the place where their children laid, all the while praying to God that they were still safe. After a few thankful moments Sue pushed back. "I thought you were de.... I felt the windows shatter... I turned and saw you... You weren't moving... I knew you were here earlier but I was too scared to move... I knew you would save us, I just knew."

Jack pushed the hair from her eyes. "I will never let anything happen to you again. I love you more than life itself and nothing will stop us from being together and being a family. We need to get you to the hospital though. I need to know that you are all alright."

Sue nodded her head. "I know. He never touched me Jack, he was never violent at all. I don't want to think about what he was planning for later. All I know is that I am fine and that our babies are fine, they were kicking through it all. I think Bobby was right about the rugby player thing." Smiling at Jack she saw his tears. "Jack, can you just hold us for a minute. Right now I just want to feel you and know that everything will be alright. I love you so much."

Wrapping his arms around her more tightly, Sue put her head in the crook of his neck and let her final tears fall. Jack breathed in the scent of her shampoo, his body flooding with emotion over just a little bit of stimulation. With her stomach pressed to his he could feel the babies kicking. As the crime scene developed around them, Jack and Sue stayed huddled on the floor holding each other for dear, precious life.


	19. Till we meet again

With the case finally behind them and Sue being medically cleared, life began to resume its normal pace. Sue was in her fifth month and growing bigger every day. She and the doctors both decided that taking leave from work until the babies were born was a good idea. Sue was at the Bullpen to collect some things from her desk. Levi was happily chewing on a dog biscuit that Sue had found in one of her drawers. Bobby came over to help her pack. "Where is that husband of yours, making you pack all alone when you shouldn't be on your feet at all."

Sue picked up a framed picture of the team and smiled down at it. "He's in a meeting with D. I thought I'd get a start on this so we can leave when he's finished."

Lucy came over with a steaming cup of coffee and handed it to her best friend. "You're trying to get rid of us already? Gee girl, I thought there would be tears, a sniffle at least!"

Sue graciously took the cup. "You know I'm going to miss you all so much! But I plan on visiting, a lot! You won't even know I'm gone."

Myles came in the room, his arms piled high with papers. "You know Thomas errr, Hudson, we're going to have to tie our illustrious team leader to his desk while you're gone. I'm wondering if we should just set up a bed here in the bullpen so you can rest while still in Jack's line of sight."

Tara grabbed some of the files from him and put them in the cabinet. "Myles, do you really think Jack would stay at his desk if Sue was lying on a bed in front of him! Oh gosh, did I just say that out loud!?"

Bobby walked over a wrapped his arms around her. "You sure did. Looks like someone is rubbing off on you love."

Myles put the rest of the files in the open shelf. "On behalf of the human race I urge you stop brainwashing her. One is enough. Recreating is not what science has it cracked up to be."

Lucy smacked Myles arm, "Well at least we know they want kids! I'm not getting any younger Myles..."

"And Myles is certainly getting older!" Bobby added before Tara shushed him.

Myles brought Lucy's hand to his lips. "Luce, I promised we'd talk about this, but I would prefer it wasn't here. I don't want Koala Boy being privy to our personal lives!"

At that moment Jack strolled in. He dropped his papers onto the pile already on his desk and moved towards his wife to give her a greeting kiss. "What did I miss?"

Sue stroked his jaw tenderly. "Nothing, we were just chatting about this being my last day and how much I'll miss everyone dearly."

Jack moaned, "I'll miss you more than any of them, and I get to come home to you."

Sue kissed his cheek. "And don't you forget it. You all ready to go? The class starts in 40 minutes."

Bobby put his hand on Jack's shoulder "How cute Sparky! Sue's got you taking parenting classes."

Sue put a few more items in a box. "It's not a parenting class, it's our Lamaze class. You know, the whole 'breathe in, breath out,' things like that. They are supposed to help with labour. I'm thinking I'm going to need all the help I can get with these two, Uncle Bobby!"

Grabbing the box on Sue's desk Myles held out his arm for Lucy. "Well I believe there is no reason for any of us to stay here longer today. Shall we escort Mr. & Mrs. Hudson to their chariot?"

"Don't forget the babies!" Tara said as she grabbed her coat and turned off her computer monitor. Catching the glow of her engagement ring under the screen's light she smiled thinking about the day she would be the one with a baby, or two, growing inside her. Feeling a set of lips pressing to her shoulder she pulled herself from her daydreaming. Bobby slipped her coat over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear. "One day love, and very soon if I have anything to say about it."

Tara turned in his arms. "Oh I think you'll have 50% contribution. Come on, let's get out of here."

Passing Jack, Sue and Levi they joined Myles and Lucy in the hallway. Sue turned to look at the bullpen one last time: Jack's racing car, Tara's fuzzy pens, Myles' neat stacks, Bobby's mess, Lucy's command post, her desk, considerably less personalized. All these things were home to her, little scenes that were written on her heart. She didn't know what she would do to pass the time till the babies got here and she did plan to visit but it would not be the same. Feeling Jack wrap his arms around her waist she sighed and tried to fight back the emotions. The next time she walked back into this office as an employee again she would not only be an analyst but a mother. Inside she wondered if she would be able to do both. Letting a few tears fall down her cheek she silently wept for the world that she may never be part of again. Feeling Jack stroke her belly she also wept for joy knowing that everything has its time, its season, and their time as parents was just beginning.

Jack moved in front of her and wiped her tears. "I know, it's hard. I can't thank you enough for everything you have given me. Sometimes I feel like all I do it take. I will always be there to help you and when you are ready and willing that desk will be right there waiting for you."

Levi, sensing the sadness, put his paw on her leg and moaned. Jack grinned, "Levi agrees with me, and since these aren't old enough to vote yet I think we have you beat two to three."

Sue laughed and reached down to ruffle Levi's fur. Looking back up she met Jack's eyes, oh how she could get lost in those pools of chocolate warmth. "Seems I am. Thank you, for everything. I love you Jack Hudson, always have and forever will."

Kissing her fully on the lips Jack told her he felt the exact same way. Pulling back he signed, "_Always have, forever will._ You ready to go?"

Taking her final sweeping glance of the place she squeezed his hand. "I think I am. Let's go."

Turning, they walked out of the Bullpen hand in hand and met up with other by the elevators to be escorted away.


	20. Come all ye fatihful

So I made a boo boo! I posted on Monday that it would be all fuzzies from here but I forgot that I had more angst to come. However I refuse to post that now, I promised fuzzies so fuzzies I shall deliver! Now I just have to rewrite some scenes!

Soo, I should have a post up for you tomorrow. There are only two, maybe three left. I'll be posting them as I get them completed!

Thanks for sticking with it. This is only a short one today, stuff had to be removed but what is there says everything I want it to. I think there would be something so special about being pregnant during Christmas...

Chapter 19 – Come all ye faithful

_Signing in italics_

"Oh come let us adore him Christ the Lord."

Sitting back down onto the slightly uncomfortable pew Sue sighed. She was exhausted but her soul invigorated. Sue had spent the day cleaning and preparing for the arrival of her parents and Jack's parents and sister's family tomorrow. With many breaks in between the house was finally up to Sue's standards. Jack had wanted them to stay home tonight so Sue could rest for what would be a tiring next few days but she had insisted in going to the children's Christmas service at their church. Sue had never missed a Christmas church service in her 30 something years and she did not plan on starting now during a time of her life where she never felt so alive. Leaning into the crook of Jack's arm that was around her shoulder she sighed again, this time it was full of contentment. The minister began to speak,

"Let us continue with the journey of Mary and Joseph. With the Sheppards and the Wiseman now on their way to see the baby, Mary lay in the hay holding her baby boy who slept peacefully in her arms. Joseph sat beside her looking at the baby as well. They knew this little one would be important but how important would surprise even them. Some of you here tonight are with child or have small children with you. Their potential is limitless with the grace of God. Scripture says that...."

Sue turned from the interpreter signing to look at Jack. His free hand was now her belly, right above the place where one of the babies had just kicked. The smile on his face as grew as they kicked again. Sue covered his hand with her own causing Jack to look up into her eyes where quiet pools of tears were forming. Kissing her forehead he signed _"You OK."_

Nodded her head she brought his hand back to her belly, intertwining their fingers there. Relaxing her tired body she put her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was the smell of strength, love and gentleness, everything Sue loved about her husband and father of her children. Feeling his lips press a kiss into her hair she whispered, "Perfect" before turning her attention back to the interpreter.


	21. Dedicated

This is the final chapter!!!!! I have decided to put it all together and make a real long final post.  
I want to thank you all for reading throughout the months. This story has been a test of my will and while it was hard to end this I can't say that I am sad it is over. I am ready to move on from here and write freely. This will always be my first, and hopefully toughest, challenge.  
Again, I thank you all!

_Signing in Italics_

"Jack.... wake up Jack!"

Sue was still in front of him wrapped tightly in his arms. Slowly bringing himself into consciousness he reached to turn on the lamp behind him. As Sue turned to face him he felt the dampness of the bed sheet on his leg. Looking into her eyes he knew. "Jack, my water just broke. It's time."

That was four hours ago and Jack had almost wore a trench into the floor of the hospital room. Why God was putting Sue through this long labour process was beyond him, why couldn't she have been blessed with the quick labour his mother said she had experienced with him? Sue was currently talking with Lucy and Tara, who both still looked beautiful with their hair and make-up done because of the wedding. Jack wondered if Bobby would ever forgive him, or Sue, for pulling them away on what was his and Tara's honeymoon night to stand vigil in a hospital. Maybe if he named a baby after him.......

Sue's cry of pain pulled him out of his thoughts. Running over to her side he pressed the cool cloth to her forehead. "Jack, it's getting more intense! It's got to be soon!"

The nurse came into the room and check on Sue. Smiling she stood by Sue's side and looked at Jack. "It's time."

Sue had never pushed so hard in all her life. Her strength came from places unknown and if Jack's hand didn't break under the pressure she was squeezing it with then he was stronger than anyone thought. With her mother and Lucy standing beside her she pushed again. Jack pressed tight kisses onto her clenched fist as a silent reminder of his love, affection and pride. He stroked her cheek and said, "One more push beautiful."

Sue bore down with impossible strength and pushed. Feeling a sudden release she closed her eyes and lid back on the pillow. Lucy went over to see the little baby who was screaming. Bouncing back she hugged Carla and squeezed Sue's hand, causing her to open eyes. "It's a boy, a beautiful baby boy."

Jack's eyes filled with tears as he leaned down to kiss his wife. A son, a boy that would grow into a man of honour and justice. Wiping the tears from her eyes and his own, he smiled, "Thank you sweetheart, thank you. He's perfect. But just a few more pushes Sue and it will be all over and our second little set of lungs will be here."

Sue lifted her head trying to see her son. "Is he crying, is he ok?"

Jack moved her bangs away from her forehead. "He's yelling right now. I think he misses his mommy."

Sue's eyes filled with tears, "I'm so tired Jack, I don't know if I can do this again!"

Carla squeezed her daughter's hand. "Sue you can do this! You have done things in your life that many people deemed impossible. I refuse to let you give up on something that you are fully capable of. Plus, I want to see my second Grandbaby!!!"

Nodding she closed her eyes again, resting her head against her and Jack's clasped hands. Feeling a squeeze she took in a large breath and opened her eyes. Nodding at her husband she pushed with everything in her. The pushing continued until she felt that same glorious release as before. Falling back in pure exhaustion she wept. The pain was unreal but her emotions were more overwhelming.

Lucy tapped her arm, encouraging her to sit up as she saw Jack come towards her holding their children. One was calmly lying in a pale blue blanket while the other thrashed her tiny fists away from the soft pink fabric wrapped around her. Reaching out Jack placed the innocent little boy in her arms. Noticing her mother and Lucy move to the back of the room she looked down and saw herself and Jack in the baby, brown hair with hazel eyes. He looked content as a bird in his little cocoon. Kissing his forehead she smiled, he really was perfect. Looking up she saw Jack staring at her. The little pink bundle was quieting down in her Daddy's arms. Shifting on the bed she urged him to sit beside her. Looking over the folds of pink blanket she saw a pair of big chocolate eyes staring back at her. Looking up she smiled at her husband, "Uh oh, looks like you're going to have trouble with her if she uses those eyes like her Daddy."

Jack kissed Sue on the cheek and rested his forehead against hers. Watching his son he saw him drift to sleep in his mother's arms. Grinning he moved back so Sue could read him. "Well it's a good thing she has an older brother and an overprotective father. Here, let me hold him."

Switching, Sue now cradled the little girl with her own blonde hair in her arms. She counted her fingers and toes making sure everything was in place. She was strong and didn't like being picked at, something Sue could relate to. Following her daughter's line of vision she saw it was squarely placed on Jack. Laughing Sue shook her head, "You're born for all of ten minutes and you've already got him wrapped around your little finger. It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type!"

Jack laughed and then gently kissed her on the lips. "Well the little man here isn't much better. He's been staring at you ever since I took him. If looks could kill his sister would be in serious trouble!"

Smiling, they both switched the babies back. It was comical to see the contentment on their children's faces as the rested in arms of the ones they attached themselves too. Noticing the flash of a camera Sue saw the nurse coming toward them. "Your family is gone to tell everyone the good news in the waiting room. They can only stay for 10 minutes, then you need to rest and the babies need to head up to the nursery." Seeing the look of panic on the parent's faces the nurse smiled, "Don't worry, they are perfectly healthy. It is standard procedure to bring them up, and you really do need to rest Sue. Can I let your family in?"

Sue looked down at her little boy who was sound asleep. "Can you give us two minutes? Thank you, for everything."

Jack looked quizzically at his wife. Sue grinned at him, "We need to give them their names, Jack, before everyone comes in."

Nodding he looked back at his now peaceful daughter. She sure was a fighter and her long legs gave her an athletic build. Sue looked at their baby boy. He knew what he wanted and didn't rest until he got it. Looking up the parents smiled at each other and slowly kissed over their sleeping children. Moving back Sue put her head on Jack's shoulder, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jack signed _"Yes"_ in front of her as their family flooded in.

Bobby and Tara stood in each other's arms, as did Myles and Lucy. D and Donna were holding cameras and their parents stood in awe of the sight in front of them. Levi came up to the bed and put his' paws on the mattress, staring at his new charges. Giving him a loving scratch Sue cleared her throat, "Everyone, we would like to introduce you all to Wesley Robert Samuel Hudson, named in honour of Special Agent Wes Kenner, Special Agent Bobby Manning and grandfather, Samuel Hudson. He is the godson of Bobby and Tara Manning, and Demetrius and Donna Gans."

Jack spoke up, "And this is Judith Lucy Carla Hudson, named in honour of Judy Clarke, Lucy Dotson and grandmother, Carla Thomas. She is the goddaughter of Myles Leland III and his fiancé Lucy Dotson, and once again, D and Donna Gans."

Noticing the amused looks on their family's faces Sue grinned, "We figured that since we get two babies, they'd need two sets of Godparents. Plus D and Donna are the only ones with experience so we wanted them to be in capable hands!"

Roaring with laughter Bobby came forward to see the newest additions. Taking a peek at Wes and Judy he leaned down to kiss Sue on the cheek. "Good job Mom. Looks like Uncle Bobby's kiddos are perfect. Make sure you have him ready for his first rugby lesson tomorrow morning, and Judy is more than welcome to come along too."

Myles scoffed loudly, "Rugby?! I'll have you know that our goddaughter will be brought up in a lady like manner and not like some wild kangaroo! She'll be..."

D cut Myles off with a raise of his hand. "As the godparents of both of them we say lets hurry up and take a picture so their mother can rest."

As everyone filed in around the new family Sue turned to Jack, "See, I told you D was the perfect choice for their Godfather!"

Jack placed a tender kiss on her lips and nodded his head, "Yes, he is. I love you. Always have and forever will."

Sue placed her head on Jack's shoulder and smiled softly for the camera, tiredness slowly overtaking her. With a flash of light a picture of the new family was sealed forever. Beside Jack stood Bobby and Tara and his parents sat in front. Beside Sue was Lucy and Myles with her parents in front of them. D and Donna stood behind the hospital bed and Levi lid across Sue's feet. It was a picture of happiness and promise and full of hope for the days to come.


End file.
